The Crescent Moon and the Rose
by GeronimoWriter
Summary: This is a crossover between RWBY and Fate/Stay Night with Mikazuki from Gundam IBO having the power of a heroic spirit in Fate/Stay Night. Author Note; You need to know the Fate/Stay Night lore to know how the powers work
1. A Rose meets a Crescent Moon

"Ruby was resting against a tree to rest after defeating some Grimm and suddenly, another attacked her from behind ramming through the tree which she dodge quickly using her semblance and slash down with her scythe's point in the grimm's back turning to dust and afterwards she sees grimm surrounding a rusting sword sticking out of the ground, so out of curiosity she has slain all of the grimm near the sword, walking to it afterwards, admiring the craftsmanship of the rusting sword, she decided to pull it out of the ground, when she tried a magic circle surrounded the sword, out of shock Ruby took a step back and then blue lightning struck the sword revealing someone she never seen before."

(Mikazuki/Mika's Point of view)"Mika looked around the place he had summoned then looked at his rusting sword in which he pull it from the ground and the sword start being renewed,he had put a summoning circle on his sword so he will be able be summoned to protect humanity if the population were fewer than before his time, he sees Ruby, shirtless and only wearing pant with a white cloth bandage surrounding his left arm and he senses that she is his new master for the very first time, Mika will act has a servant."

Mika: May I ask of you, Are you my master?

Ruby: W-what do you mean?

What do mean if i'm your Master? *She sees a symbol appear on her right forearm"

Mika: So, you are my master, I guess I'll have to tell you everything later... awful creatures are nearby... Wait here I'll protect you.

Ruby: W-what do you mean? *Suddenly she realized that this stranger is shirtless and blushes has she looked at his well-toned chest then looked away* I should be protecting you! You can't fight without anything else on!

Mika: Don't worry I'll be fine, you may walk behind me tho, if you want it'll most likely be easier that way anyways...*Mika gets up and walks to the place where Ruby should be, understanding somethings about the world or Remnant a bit of the information he knows is what the creatures are in this world and the purpose of the schools that are made to protect them from grimm and has Ruby follow along she asked*

Ruby: So...um who are you? and what's your name?

Mika: My name is Mikazuki or for short Mika, I'm a heroic spirit from the past from a legend to aid your wish to become a reality, I'm a servant you have summoned so I can aid you.

Ruby: Really?! So you will help become a huntress that will make everyone's happily ever after? Mika: If that is your wish then I will help you as long I am here, master. Ruby: Ummm... Please call me Ruby, it's weird for someone to call me master...

Mika: *smiles a bit* As you wish Ruby, now do you have any questions about me that you wish to ask?Ruby: Yes! Just one, what legend are you from?

Mika: My legend? I'm not gonna reveal that soon but I'll give you a hint, my legend has the title of crescent moon in it.

Ruby: Ohhhhh...*she sees a deathstalker fight a group of people of 3 on a bridge that they finally had reached*

Ruby: Eh...? It looks like Yang and Blake, and Weiss are there! We need to help them!

Mika: If you wish for me to do so, I will Ruby. *he fades out of existence running behind the stalker and jumps up reappearing has he slams his blade on the stalker's back making it growl in pain where Ruby watched in shocked has she start running over there with her semblance*

Yang: Who is that? Why is he shirtless? * then she notice Ruby waving at her to go over here as fast she can which she does and they start talking to each other while Mika started to dig the blade into the deathstalker into its flesh till it touches the ground in which he activates his magecraft impaling swords into it from the ground upwards.

Ruby: Um I somehow summoned him and he seems nice... but I don't know why he's shirtless, maybe I can ask him to put something on...

Blake: *stares widely at Mika and the multiple swords impaled into the stalker has it then poofs into dust the same reaction with Weiss* "Mika pull the blade out from the ground walking to the group of three and looks at them curiously"

Mika: Is something wrong?

Yang: Who are you, handsome?

Mika: *blinks* Just a servant to aid Ruby for her wish...

Weiss: Your a servant? What do you mean by that? Servant usually aren't shirtless!

Blake: *she stood there quiet as they talked looking at Mika's face just in case to see if he will attack*

Yang: Umm... Sis can you explain please?

Ruby: When he meant servant, he means he's a hero from a legend in the past to fulfil my wish...and that's their term in his world?

Weiss: Oh... I'm guessing your my partner Ruby...?

Ruby: Uh...yeah *she pouts a bit hoping Mika would be her partner instead* Mika: Anyway shouldn't someone get a relic? I'll cover for all of you while one of you gets it...

Ruby: Y-yeah but shouldn't you put something on yourself? It makes us uncomfortable to look at you shirtless...

Mika: If you want me to, I will *chuckles a bit and a cloak-like shirt appears on him with a makeshift cloth bandage shirt was on him the cloak's end were ragged but still it'll have to do* Better?

The four of them: Yeah..."They start walking to the relic area and Yang grabbed one knight piece sighing that she couldn't get to see Mika shirtless anymore but they head to the place to show they complete their task while Mika is in spirit form*

Chapter One; End


	2. Stories Revealed

"Chapter Two: Stories Revealed" *After everyone has come back from orientation they went back to the ballroom to sleep and take a break so the teams will be announced tomorrow, The next day* *Mikazuki was sitting next to Ruby's sleeping bag, watching over her just in case to protect her while he look around and when the time 7:30 AM she started waking and so the others, all of them yawns as they got up and stretched and Ruby started whispering*

Ruby: Mika, are you ok?

Mika: Yes, yes I am Ruby, currently I am behind you in my spirit form, if you want I can look the other way Yang: *whispering to Ruby* Maybe he's taking a look at your butt... hehe

Ruby: Yang! Mika would never do that and uh yes please, Mika look the other way!

Mika: As you wish * he looks the other way seeing some students sleeping and others waking up*

Weiss: *sigh* I gotta say he's a interesting but I do wonder what time period he is from... What did he tell you as a hint for his legend?

Ruby: He said his legend has crescent moon in the title.

Blake: Wait a min, don't you mean the legend of the blacksmith called The Blacksmith of the Crescent Moon?! Yang: Damn that has a nice ring to it...

Weiss: Hmmm could use a bit of rearranging, wait... That is his legend? If I'm not mistaken that's Athurian legend! *her eyes go wide looking at Ruby crossing her arms*

Blake: He's one of my idols... I need to get his autograph!

Mika: I can hear you guys you know...

Ruby: Eep! Yang: E-eh..

Blake: *blushes and looks at a different direction* Sorry...

Weiss: Sorry um.. Mikazuki...

Mika: Let's talk about my legend elsewhere... follow Ruby because she can sense where I am going, but I'm glad you guys know of my legend now *He does a small smile while walking upstairs to a balcony and when he arrives there he opens the door and waits for the others get outside with him has he sits on the railing materializing*

all four of them walked outside to the balcony grabbing 4 chairs from the tables and faced them to Mikazuki and the sun side by side afterwards they sit on their chairs with Ruby at the right end, Yang next to Ruby with Weiss next to Yang, Blake next to Weiss on the left end of the row*

Mika: Now then, what questions are you guys gonna ask first?

Ruby: OH OH OH! UH How many swords have you forged in your lifetime?

Mika: *smiles* A good question, I have forged... 4000 swords in my life but I can forge more now, since there's a forge here right?

All 4 of them: Really?!?!?!

Ruby: W-wow... I want to see all of them!

Weiss: *sighs* Seeing swords aren't that cool Ruby...

Mika: Not if almost every sword I have has a special ability to it, well elemental ones

Weiss: R-really?!?!?!

Blake: *her eyes twinkle but she remains calm*

Mika: Anyway, who's gonna ask the next question?

Yang: Do you forge things beside swords?

Mika: Yeah, I do but only if the orders is from my King... I was once her childhood friend but I was mentioned twice in your books Weiss: Wait, King Arthur is a girl?!?!?! That does make sense in a way...

Ruby: Really?!?! Awwwwww...

Yang: Yeah! Girl power baby!

Blake: You were her childhood friend?

Mika: Yeah, I was but anyway next question

Weiss: OK hmmmm, how about, uh Can you tell us your story in the battle of Camlann after Blake asks her question?

Mika: If you say so, I will if you guys want too.

Ruby: You can Mika!

Blake: Anyway! Let's see my question...Oh! Didn't you have another childhood friend before King Arthur? Mika: I did... but I don't want to talk about her...and what happened please. *after he says those words he felt his heart aches in pain a bit*

Blake: *looks at the ground* Oh... I, uh understand Mika...

Ruby: A-are you ok Mika?

Yang: What are you talking about Rubes?

Weiss: Yeah... what are you talking about Ruby?

Ruby: His heart felt like it was aching in pain and I felt it through our mental link...

Mika: I'm fine guys, don't worry just let me tell my story ok? *The four of them looked at the sad smile at Mika's face and nodded to one another to not pry, he is a good friend and then they looked at Mika again feeling sorry for Mika and waits for him to tell his story of a battle*

Mika: I secretly was fighting in that battle because I wanted revenge...I was filled with hate and pain over someone I lost so dearly and when our soldiers started going down, I unleash my true power, I removed my limiter and exploded with energy killing every enemy quickly, I slashed and hurt them to protect my last childhood friend. Then my king started fighting her son, when they started fighting, after I finished a enemy soldier off, I started fighting Mordred but I'll show you this fight... *he takes out a scroll he got from a shop while Ruby was sleeping and has implanted a device to scan his memories into the video data base within the scroll and he projects them out in color for everyone to watch, even there was audio*

Mordred: So your lover boy is gonna fight me huh, Father?!?!

Artoria: N-no I...Mika stop!

Mika: NO I WON'T STOP I WILL PROTECT YOU FOR HER SAKE *he starts slashing faster and harder at Mordred but she continues blocking and shows signs of struggling*

Mordred:Oh really? Then take this!!!! *jumps back and Mika got shock for 1 min which was enough time for Mordred to use her trump card* CLARENT BLOOD ARTHUUUUUR *red lightning spewed from the blade then a red beam goes directly at Mika hurting him severely but barely alive falling down when he block some of the attack with his sword*

Artoria stood and watch in horror has her childhood crush fall down to the ground in pain, so out of anger she cried out*

Artoria:YOUR FIGHTING ME NOW *she jumped at Mordred with a burst of energy, Mordred blocking and they started crossing blades sparks flew from their swords, and so when Mordred disarm Artoria she was about to do the finishing blow when Artoria grabbed a lance from the ground Mika jumped in and got stabbed by Mordred through the stomach, his eyes glowing red with lightning emitting outward, his left eye bleeding out with Mordred stood there in-shock, whereas Artoria dropped her weapon, tears invaded her eyes* M-mika N-no don't...

Mika: *coughs out some blood on Mordred's armor and his voice was raspy has he saids this* I'm just a sword only for protecting the ones I care for dearly A-artoria... I'm just a sword without her... I hope you can forgive... me...? *he falls on Mordred's chestplate whereas Mordred stood there hearing those words started thinking about her actions*

Mordred: Father... what is he talking about?! Did you really have a female childhood friend?!

Artoria: You...you want to talk now?!?! After what you have done?! You killed my friend! and...your men killed his lover!

Mordred: It wasn't my fault! She only got hurt because...wait...mother used me? SHE DID THAT BASTARD DID

Artoria: Morgana used you?!?! Don't lie to me! You did this for you and her!

Mordred: Father... I'm truly sorry...*she pulled the blade out of Mika and he starts falling to the ground so Artoria caught him and has started using a version off avalon on him, that she had Mika forged, it heals poison and injuries but it takes longer than the normal avalon and the user will have a high chance of not getting sick (About 75-80%) also, the user won't be immortal*

Artoria: If your truly sorry then never come back to Camelot! *after she said those words, she picked Mika on her shoulder staggering out to a forest, away from the blood-soaked hill so she'll be able to let Mika see a green forest if he passes* Please... don't die M-Mika...

Mika: *The scroll shrinks back it's inactive state and Mika pockets it without saying anything then looks at the sun sighing* I don't know what happened after that but I assume when she put against a tree sitting next to me I then got summoned here because I wish to help others after death, so I became a heroic spirit in doing so, I'm glad to be summoned by a kind one...it'll make sense if you don't want me be your servant... but I guess it was nice while it had lasted

All four of them stared at him shocked, about what he did, the lengths he would do to protect the ones he care about so dearly, Ruby didn't want Mika to go but she was scared of him, Mika didn't want to be scared of so by judging the group's face he talks again*

Mika: If you want... I'll promise to not harm any person, but only subdue them is that...fine?

Ruby: Y-yes...I-I'm ok with that but why did you... have to do that?

Mika: ...*he walks over to Ruby and suddenly hugs her* I didn't want too, my heart broke and so, anger, sadness overcame me to do those things... I'm sorry if your scared of me...

Ruby: Eep! *Has Mika hugs her she didn't expect this but she accepted the hug but also responding* I-It's ok just please...don't do that here...

Mika: If you say so...*stops hugging her and looks at the rest of the group* Any uh... questions?

Blake:...um was your King... in love with you?

Mika: What do you mean? From what I know she simply cares about me a lot..

Blake: Oh...um from her reactions she seemed like, she was in-love with you

Weiss: Y-yeah she kinda does... I like that dress too...

Mika: Heh, she always did that, even when she was younger, I use to call her Lily because of it Yang: Ohhhhhh maybe she was in-love with you, after all Mika!

Mika: I doubt it...

Ruby: *she smiles as the mood became light-hearted and of course she has a question of her own* What was the girl's name that you were in love with, Mika?

Mika: *everyone else got quiet and Mika turned to Ruby with a sad, puzzled looking expression and then look at the sky in thought* Her name was Cloudy, a cheerful, and wonderful friend, I bet you and her would hit it off greatly Ruby.

Yang: Cloudy huh? Ohhhhhhh Ruby! steal him away from her!

Blake: Oh yeah she was mention in your origin chapters...

Weiss: That name would sorta fit with my family...

Ruby: Yaaaaaang! And really Mika?! It would be fantastic to meet her!

Mika: *chuckles* Yeah, it would've been nice if she was here... also look up guys, you can see the crescent moon from here..

The group looked up where Mika was looking at it seeing the crescent moon, they awed on how bright it is in morning light and feel as though that Mika and the crescent are one person because how mysterious they are, so they see how it fits with one another, they smiled and decide to tease Mika about it later* *Chapter Two End*


	3. Update!

Chapter 3 will come out soon, so better get hyped! XD

You guys are allowed to pm me with friendly critisms to try and help make the story better! Also, I plan to write different paths that this story takes like different timelines and the best of all! They will be canon after this story ends. When I mean canon I mean the other timelines that I will create in the future


	4. New Teams, New Challenges

The team matching started at 9:00 and their talk was about 50 mins and so they went back to the ballroom ask one of the staff where the showers are, of course Mika stayed hidden in spirit form and waited outside the floor below where the elevator door is, waiting for them and finally they went where the team matching announcement is fully dressed in the clothes they normally wear where Ozpin was waiting on stage, when everyone finally settled forming a crowd Ozpin started speaking*

Ozpin: For the first team that came, which is Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyyrha Nikos, and Lie Ren! Their team name will be JNPR, now the next team consists of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Bell, and Yang Xiao Long. Their name will be team Ruby! Now the leaders of those teams are, Jaune Arc for JNPR and Ruby Rose for RWBY!

after he announces those teams, he starts announcing others after saying that when they get their team name they may go their dorms and the staff will show them where they go to the dorms which is team JUPR and team RWBY did with Mika following and afterwards they looked around the dormroom in awe but there wasn't enough space for their stuff*

Ruby: We could make bunk beds! It'll be fantastic

Weiss: It wouldn't workout Ruby!

Blake: ...Eh it might?

Yang: Good idea Rubes! I think it would be great!

Mika: *materializes in front of the Group* I can make it workout with my magic, plus make it safer so leave it to me! Besides I think I am the strongest one in the group

Yang: Ok, lover boy! Don't think your stronger than me!

Mika: Weeeeell can you do this? *walks to one of the beds and picks it up with one hand and then puts it the stools that were used to make the bed look more homey using his magic to stabilize the structure and connecting the two beams together with also making a ladder with them together, he repeats this method with the other bed while the others stood there a bit shock*

Yang: Y-yeah I can totally do that except the making stuff from other stuff thing...

Ruby: Yay! Bunk beds I can't wait to sleep on them! Thank you, Mika!

Blake: Huh... nice

Weiss: Can I hire you as my butler? 0-0

Ruby: He's my servant! *mumbles* and only mine

Yang: Sis, are you falling in love with him?

Ruby: W-what no! I just don't want Mika be ordered around a lot, by her!

Yang: If you saaay so, sis but I know you care more for him after he told us his story hehe

Ruby: Yang! Of course I should! He's been through a lot!

Weiss: I'm curious tho... Hey Mika if Ruby asked you to kiss anyone's cheek would you do it?

Mika: I would prefer not to do it but I will if Ruby saids so, well before I put on my suit .

Ruby: W-what r-really?!?! *blushes at the thought that the RWBY team would get kissed by Mika on the cheek*

Mika: If it'll satisfy you, yes besides I only... uh nevermind anyway! I'd rather play a game or have a contest for the kiss, even tho I prefer not to kiss ones I love... but since your such a kind-hearted Ruby, I'll make an exception for you

Ruby: U-uh yeah thanks for the honor M-mika... ah! I'm being complimented by a guy! *she starts blushing dramatically and darts to the rest of the group's faces looking at their reactions, Blake's eyes were wide, while Yang started fidgeting a bit with Weiss just looking around quickly, not be able to comprehend if this was love or just a REALLY nice compliment* Hey! He doesn't like me that ok!

Mika: (People: Dense anime protagonist much?? me: _ Idc) Heh, you guys are a fantastic, cute-like bunch

The four of them: W-what?!

Mika: *tilts head a bit* What?

Cloudy always say to be nice to girls and compliment them sometimes, is that wrong?

Ruby: When you put it that way I-i guess that was acceptable?

Yang: Uh... yeah?

Blake: *In her Mind: AHHHHHH MY IDOL COMPLIMENTED RWEFERC* Uh huh...

Weiss: Saying that makes me want you to be my butler more...?

Mika: Well I think I should probably go to Ozpin's office...

Ruby: E-eh what do you mean?

ika: There were cameras in that forest, so he most likely saw me being summoned by you

Ruby: W-wait really?! U-uh *start panicking and her eyes dart around everywhere*

Mika: Don't worry I'll handle it, besides I think Ozpin would make a exception of me considering my abilities

Everyone nodded and Mika suggested unpacking their stuff, which they did so, after Mika went back into spirit form walking where Ozpin's office is, making sure no one else is following him or around as he walks to the elevator which it open with Glynda surprising was waiting from him as she shows that she is able to know where his presence so he dematerialized looking into Glynda eyes for her questions*

Glynda: So, "Mika" What's your purpose in being in this world beside helping Miss Rose?

Mika: ...That's my only purpose, and I'm not from this world considering the information I told the others in the orientation, am I correct?

Glynda:... Yes I assume so, but do you really think I believe you?

Mika: You do have the right to be suspicious of me but I haven't done anything wrong yet, hm? *Before she could answer, the elevator doors open up where Ozpin is sitting at his desk enjoying coffee, looking at the two people walking into the room, the tension now increase a bit, and then Ozpin started speaking*

Ozpin: So, you finally arrived Mister "Mika."

Mika: Yup, and I bet you may have some questions

Ozpin: I do indeed, but rather asking you questions that may annoy you, here's the most important one, May I hire you as the combat assistant teacher with Miss Glynda?

Glynda: W-what? Prof. Ozpin W-why do you even ask?

Ozpin: Because from what I've seen, even alone he would be on par with a professional huntsman

Glynda: How? He just jumped onto the...

Ozpin: Exactly, that would take skill and a good control of your aura to even accomplish that but right now we're gonna talk about something else. Mika: *sighs* I accept your offer but since I seem so young my dorm will be with the students?

Ozpin: Exactly, now I've already inform the official and the staff you'll help Miss Glynda teach, you'll start on Monday will you salary being 9 lien per hour, now you may go to team RWBY's dorm.

Mika: *nods* Thank you for accepting me into the school. *he walks back to the team RWBY dorms to tell them the news and see their faces when they hear the news when he arrives the girls were playing around while Blake were reading* Yo! I'm back

Ruby: *turns to Mika* Oh hey! how did it go? *she was in the middle of a fighting game with Weiss who played it frustratingly while Yang laughed* Mika: I got hired as the assistant combat teacher, haha

Yang: *turns to Mika* Wait, does that mean I can fight you? Oh baby!

Weiss: Oh... I hope you get a decent pay

Blake: ...Nice

Ruby: Really?! We can see more of your cool techniques and stuff!

Mika: Yeah, I start Monday when school starts, and I think that's the last class you guys will go to... eh it'll be nice to fighting students to test out their abilities.

Ruby: Yay! *pauses the game and pats Mika's shoulder a bit* Yang: Heh yeah Weiss: So is your dorm gonna be next to ours?

Mika: Yup! It'll be awkward to be the teacher's dorms... Uuuuu... .

Yang: Yeaaaaaah . Ruby: *nods* Mhm

Weiss: I'll have to agree...

Mika: Welp! see you guys tomorrow

Ruby: Yeah!

If you hate timeskips, theeeeen OOF my fanfic! just roll with it, at least I'm giving you the good stuff early, also you can imagine what they do usually will be up to you, so yeah (NOT BAD STUFF YOU BISCUIT HEADS) . Time Skip to combat class BABAH!* *

The students walked into the bleachers that surround the arena like a hockey field (sorta), and after Glynda made her speech she introduced Mika to the students with a fantastic entrance by doing a backflip from the unused side of the bleachers next to Glynda the crowd cheering while Cardin and his group . (cough) act a bit of stuck-up then called him out on how his strength be on par with a professional huntsman*

Mika: don't worry Miss Glynda I'll handle him, is that fine?

Glynda: *Before she heard what Mika said he was looking at Cardin disgustingly* If you say so, Mika.

Mika: Thank you, Miss, If you want me to prove my abilities then I suggest you and me should spar?

Cardin: *sputters a bit and angrily said* I accept this challenge! *he walked down the door that leads to arena, entered showing that he wears lightweight armor top from bottom with space to where he can move, with a one hand mace waiting for Mika to fight him*

Mika: Heh... *Notice Glynda is in the announcer room already* Well this is gonna be fun. *smirks and unsheathed his sword that he has on his back, it was a katana shaped blade that it looks like it can transform a bigger and have a different form to it but it still shows it's a Katana*

Cardin: Pffff what kind of weapon is that?

Mika: I could say the same thing with your mace, it looks like it'll break apart in one hit of my sword.

Cardin: HOW DARE YOU! *he jumps forward swinging down at Mika with the mace, while Mika stands there and caught the mace with his right hand, his left arm started steaming from under his bandaged left arm*

Mika: *sighs as Cardin quickly retreats back which Mika thought that was a good thing to do, considering he caught something with his bare hands, the crowd was stunned when they saw what Mika did, after Cardin retreated he stabbed the ground with his sword and let's go of the hilt his arm stopped steaming which the crowd realized why did his arm steams when he holds that sword?* Heh, can you fight a unarm man Cardin?

Cardin: If you wish to do that for yourself then bring it! *he charges and aims for his left rib cage in which Mika dodge but Cardin starts slashing left and right at Mika, he keeps dodging realizing Cardin attend to corner in which he respond by going under Cardin after estimating if he could, by doing a head roll under him then he got up and punch his back with enough force to just push him in the wall, which Cardin got his breath knocked out of him but he got up after he stumbled down, while Mika sprint to where his sword is sticking from the ground as Cardin charges him while Mika grabs the hold of the hilt, his arm started steaming again but he gripped the sword tightly afterwards, swords starting to appear from the ground, the hilt forming upward where the they should be surrounding Cardin and Mika with the swords surprising the crowd once more, then he takes the sword out of the ground making some dust form the air then he sheathes it grabbing a sword behind him that is a one edge broadsword and he gets into a one arm stance with it, a massive weight it is and it would seem impossible to hold this sword*

Mika: Heh you're falling right into my trap, Cardin!

Cardin: Shut it, you! *he run faster at Mika*

Mika: Heh, I am the flame of my sword... *when Cardin is in front of him he announced his technique has loud he can* Set, Blade work BURST! *he slashes the Mace with 4 slashes extremely fast, that broke the blade of the mace in 4 pieces making Cardin back-up quickly in-shock he attacked before Cardin was able to slash him the pieces are 4 large chunks of the mace*

Cardin: How dare you! That speed and power can't be possible with that giant sword!

Mika: It can if you let the momentum help make your slashes...

Cardin: Don't lecture me! *jumps down at Mika and then aims for Mika's chest which Mika responded in blocking attack mid-air making Cardin fall onto the sword before he push Cardin the other way before he falls onto the sword*

Mika: *stabs the sword back to the ground and has Cardin sit there just shocked and terrified* Now, do you yield?

Cardin: Y-yes, yes I yield!

Mika: Good, and *he unsheathes his sword and stabs it on the ground forming Cardin's mace back together putting it beside him while putting the circle of swords he made back into normal ground* Take better care for your weapon, I made it better in my opinion...

Cardin simply nodded and walked off the arena, scared of the crescent moon now, he looks around seeing people clapping but also seeing girls blushing from his gaze, with team JNPR and Team RWBY cheering him the most*

Mika: Thank you everyone! And sadly we're out of time today! but next time, we'll do mechanical Grimm fighting with partners! Anyway, good luck trying to beat me! Haha *he walks out of the Arena towards the normal door to exit, with team RWBY and JNPR quickly walking after him with Ruby standing in front of him with the rest of the group is around him for the dorms*

Ruby: That WAS amazing! Ohhhhhhhh I can't wait for you to show your world of swords!

Team JNPR: Wait he can summon a world of swords?! *They overheard those words while walking back and, they're now halfway where the dorms are*

Mika: Well, we'll explain about it when we go to my dorm...

Ruby: S-sorry Mika... I was just so excited and...

Mika: It's fine Ruby, besides they were gonna figure it out sooner or later *pats her head gently and they're now 3/4 where his dorm is*

Ruby: *a small blush appears but she notice the smile Mika is giving off making her treasuring it because she hadn't seen him smile this happily when they met yesterday* Y-yeah I guess you're right, but what is your world of swords called?

Mika: Hmmmm... I'll say it's called Blade Creation of the Crescent Moon

Ruby: That means your swords are mysterious like you?

Mika: Yeah... they have meaning to them, but I'm not gonna tell you! haha

Ruby: Awwww... come on! Mika: I promise to tell you when I show you ok? And I'll show you my world of swords soon...

Ruby: Really? Yay! *hugs Mika cheerfully when they're finally in front of Mika's doorway, the group stared at them*

Mika: *didn't expect that and his eyes see static seeing his lover's smile then static covers the image of the smile and instinctively he reached for it over Ruby's left shoulder, except team JNPR because they told the rest of the group they'll take a shower first, they saw a tear fell from his left eye*

Mika: *croaks* C-cloudy... y-yOuR sMIle, I'm *static starts covering the smile flicking the smime normally a little bit* losing your smile, A-ack...

Ruby: *she hears the words he is saying and hugs him tighter* H-hey it's ok, we're here!

Yang:... Bud are you ok?

Blake: *she stood there feeling his pain and she felt sorry for him, hoping to help*

Mika: *he snaps back his looking down at Ruby who was hugging him tightly to make him feel better then pats Ruby's head* Sorry it came out of nowhere... *he walks to his bed where the others decided to take a shower,too except Ruby who was still hugging him when he sit on his bed clinging to him because he didn't want him to be sad*

Ruby: Don't cry! We're here for you... please don't be sad... *she cries a bit hugging his arm barely

Mika: Ruby... calm down, I don't want you to be sad... *he gets up and twirls Ruby then puts her down, making Ruby stop crying but a tear drops down, making her blush*

Ruby: E-eep! Mikaaaa! I just don't want you to be sad because it makes me want to comfort you... and I... felt your pain, a bit... I don't want you to feel like that everyday...

Mika: I promise, I won't just don't worry about me everyday, and I'll be with you as long you want even if you worry about me bud, just don't worry too much is what I'm saying.

Ruby: O-ok but why did you go sad all of the sudden?

Mika: A memory of a smile that I yearn to see once more, or forever of someone I love dearly, yet lost...

Ruby: Are you...talking about Cloudy?

Mika: Yes…….Yeah…. I was Ruby...and it was sad to...see her go……

Ruby: don't forget, we're here!

Mika: Yeah, I won't Ruby *pats her head and Really, I promise to be with you, as long you want bud

Ruby: But not forever huh? *she looks at Mika intensely in his eyes*

Mika: Yeah….sadly, no but! With all the time we spend together, I'll make sure to remember you, and every friend we make forever……

Ruby: Y-yeah…. that's good but…. *looks away*

Mika: Well, if I ever go away I can come back to you by summoning me or going to my time… it won't affect the timeline, just only for that time and the it'll reset, my sword will do that after we come back in remnant….

Ruby: R-really? Thank you! I won't forget this Mika: Thank you, truly Ruby…. even tho we've met yesterday it feels like we're friends for months

Ruby: Yeah! Same to you! *she pats Mika's head a bit while Mika looks at her with a sad smile remembering Cloudy used to give him head pats like this* Is….something wrong?

Mika: No, your fine just remembering things, but I'll be fine if everyone else is around

Ruby: O-oh um ok but I have one last question for you!

Mika: Yes? What is it bud?

Ruby: Can you tell me the stories of you and Cloudy sometime?

Mika: *his smile changed to a real one and nods yes* Yeah, I will Ruby, now go take a shower bud I got something in mind to show you guys

Ruby: Ok! I'm glad your better now! she walks to her dorm to take a shower after she closes the door*

Mika: Heh she's really like Cloudy in-almost every regard…. well I have to remember that they aren't the same person

Mika Takes off his sword belt that hold his sheath against his desk near the bed then lays on it, thinking what to do…. maybe show them the world of swords right now, and so he thinks deep in-thought doing so*

Chapter end*


	5. The Crescent Moon’s World of Swords

*After the teams took their showers and put on their extra set of normal clothes, the two teams meet up in Mika's room telling about them about Mika's situation, who he was, and where he came from, they even told him to play the video he had on his scroll which he did sadly. After they watched the video they were silent and felt bad for Mika because of his past, but afterwards they all face him with their eyes glinting, wanting to see a infinite number of blades*

Mika: *sighs* We'll go to the training arena... it's big enough for me to summon most of my swords...

Ruby:Really?! I can't wait! Thank you Mika!

Yang: Wait! Doesn't this ability have a name?

Jaune: Yeah what is it called?

Nora: Yeah, what is it?!

Ren: Hmmmm I want to know also

Mika: Ok ok ok I'll say! My world is called Blade Creation of The Crescent Moon.

Pyrrha: Really? How mysterious...

Ren: Hmmm Interesting, indeed

Yang: Pretty cool, but could be better...

Weiss: Well I think it sounds beautiful..

Nora: Hmmmmmm

Mika: Anyway, You guys want to go see it or not?

Team RWBY and JNPR: Yes!

Mika: Ok! let's go! *sigh* Just follow me

everyone follows Mika behind him talking to each other what his world of swords look like, with Nora just being, REALLY imaginative on what his world of swords look like, but as they finally arrived in the medium-sized arena they surround Mika while he stands in the middle of the group he takes off his cloth bandage off of his left arm until one strand is still wrapped onto his wrist, revealing that his left arm was tanned but lightly, everyone waited in anticipation to see his world of infinite swords, then Mika breathes out and starts to chant*

This body will always be made of swords,

And so, as I forge more in the flames of my will,

I will always protect the ones I care for,

Til the end of this life,

Even if these swords crack or break,

My body will forever be made of swords

Till I see the day of the crescent moon shining

Along with the Stars.

Ruby's eye glint and sparkle as Mika says the first, second, and third line but also felt a bit sad, everyone had thought it had a deeper meaning to it, but they focus on the summoning of his world of swords so they can judge it on how powerful it truly it is, after he saids the last line, lightning strikes near him and exploding outward like fire,revealing his world of sword and has it forms he puts his hand on one of his blade on the bottom hilt then began to spoke in a old-like manner*

Mika: Switching the real world with one's inner world, breaking the laws of time and space to summon one's world from the soul. Welcome, to Blade Creation of the Crescent Moon.

*copies of blades stood around the group a clearing of blades of grass short or tall just at the right size to see all his sword to the hilt and blade, the sky seem to shining like a normal sun but in-reality it's dark like the night, and some stars with the Crescent Moon in the middle is in the sky looking down at his world of swords* 

Ruby: *she awes and looks around seeing Mika's creations and picks one up the weight pulled down a bit but she is able to hold afterwords, surprised on how it looks, the craftsmanship looked brilliant* 

Yang: Yaaaaang can we live here?

Mika: Hm.. I kinda doubt it, but after I finish Ruby's wish I'll be here

Nora: Cool! This place is fantastic!

Blake: *her eyes sparkle has she listed names of each sword that she knows* This is like a dream come true!

Jaune: Yeah... Maybe I can keep one...?

Pyrrha: What's wrong with the one you have Jaune?

Jaune: It may be a classic, but it isn't as impressive as these swords...

Mika: *he walks to Pyrrha and Jaune looking at the sheathed sword* May I take a look?

Jaune: Um... sure?

Pyrrha: Good idea...

Jaune: *he unsheathes his sword from his side and tosses it to Mika, so Mika grabs it in the air and spins it once in his hand*

Mika: Hmmmm pretty good, whoever made this is good blade but I can probably add a elemental affinity on it... The guard reminds me of Excalibur...

Pyrrha and Jaune: Really?!?!

Ruby: *She joins the group of three excitingly while everyone else was exploring and look at the swords with Blake looking at the sky in surprise* It kinda make sense, remember? We saw Excalibur in the video! We just saw a Holy Sword! OHMYGOSH, *ahem* Anyway you really can put a elemental affinity to it?

Mika: Yeah, in my blacksmith shop, probably

Ruby: Wait, your blacksmith shop is in here?

Mika: *points to his left side* You guys didn't notice because of the many blade but it's on that short hill over there

Ruby: Really?!?! *turns to where Mika is pointing and runs to the blacksmith shop excitingly, wondering what it looked like inside*

Mika: Anyways all I need to do is alter the metal and put in a core, and how to use the is by putting some aura into the core, let the core absorb some of it, then bam! The elemental affinity is up to your aura.

Jaune: Really? Well... how long will you need to do that tho?

Mika: About 5 to 10 mins should do...

Jaune: Really?! Well um you can do it right now…?

Mika: Sure! but first I want to test your abilities and see if your worthy

Jaune: B-but why?

Mika: Two words: medieval times

Jaune: 0.0 You gotta be kidding me

Pyrrha: *looks into Mika's eye in a horrific way smiling* You won't hurt him right?

Mika: He might get bruise or two but no cuts because this'll be a spar... Whoever gets knocked down wins

Pyrrha: If you say so... *she lightens up and already sees Jaune gets in his stance while Mika backs up doing so, too and she also backs up 5 paces*

Mika: Ready when you are, Jaune *breathes out* This body...will always be made of infinite swords...*a cleaver flies out of the grabs and gets into hand making him do a one hand stance like he did when he fought Cardin.

Pyrrha *her eyes widen* Mika are you insane?!

Mika: Don't worry... I'm trying to make it down to his level...

Jaune: Pyrrha don't worry...I need to prove that I'm worthy... and let's start now! *he jumps forward with his sword outstretched forward with the sword pointing forwards also*

Mika: *he blocks the blade with his right hand and pushes him back then he takes a step forward, to slash at Jaune*

Jaune: *he dodges the attack and slashes at his head which Mika dodges and goes back into the one hand stance*

Mika: *mutters* time to do some exchanges... *he starts slashing at Jaune quickly, augmenting his muscles with his circuits*

Jaune: Crap! *he blocks some with his shield and starts slashing back, the blades hitting each other with sparks flying*

Mika: Your doing pretty well, but *his eyes start to go blue* Block this attack and I'll find you worthy! *he jumps backs a bit far from Jaune, getting into a one hand stance waiting for Jaune to charge at him* Set, *blue-light like circuits appear on left bandages*

Jaune: Ok then! I accept the offer *runs at Mika and stops in-front of him, swinging at his chest then uses aura to augment all of his muscles to the limit*

Mika: Blade work burst! *he slashes at Jaune quickly 8 times the first strike countering Jaune's slash while Jaune started blocking all of slashes but the shockwave spread throughout the reality marble where the others can hear, Jaune falls down and Mika breathes deeply afterwards but doesn't fall down* Heh, your first move was reckless but it could work in some situations... but a promise is a promise *smiles*

Jaune: Really? Thanks!

Mika: *nods* Train hard and don't let anyone pull you down, now I'll forge the core into your sword later, for now I want everyone else to spar with me except you, you need a break.

Jaune: *nods and he breathes out deeply and walk to porch of the forge where Ruby walks to Pyrrha and Mika*

Ruby: Wow! Jaune was pretty good after all!

Mika: Yes, he is, he just needs to believe in himself more often...

Pyrrha: You really wanna spar with us in this... uh Reality Marble?

Mika: Yeah, I wanna test it out since I haven't been using it for a long time... besides, I just wonder if having a infinite amount of swords can beat all of you.

Everyone else was nearby secretly watching Mika and Jaune fight, and overheard afterwards for everyone to fight him, so they approach him side by side*

Yang: You sure you can beat us, handsome?

Blake: I mean...it's possible

Nora: Let's do it!

Ren: Hmmm... interesting

Weiss: Hmph! Don't underestimate us, "Mika"

Mika: Heh let's wait and see huh? *he jumps back and he drops the large cleaver and unsheathed his main sword, his left arm steams more since the cloth limiter was removed*

Yang: Heh, I like the way you think... *gets ready to brawl*

Mika: *holds his sword one handed out in the open in-front of him, waiting for the others*

Pyrrha: *sighs* Don't blame me if I get to beat you first! *she saids in a sing song voice and gets in the shield first and sword to the side, pose*

Blake: *she holds her hilt and prepares to leap forward*

Weiss: *goes into a fencing pose and stares intently at Mika*

Mika: *he smirks and starts holding the trigger of his sword activating it by pouring mana in it through the trigger making the blade open up to a cleaver-like katana with blue energy in the gaps of the blade to make it whole then he slashes at them with it, making a energy slash targeting them and jumps forward, while Ruby took out her scythe quickly, and activates her semblance going for a counterattack at Mika*

Pyrrha: *She stood wide-eyed and jumps in-front of the other to block them from the energy attack, which the shield was able to withstand the attack*

Blake: N-no way, I've never read that he can do this...

Mika: *he sees Ruby going for him at his right side in which he blocks her sycthe where the long hilt is, under the blade and getting pushed back into multiple sword hitting but he grabs the top side of the blade and pulls him over Ruby getting behind her before she gets hit by a sword, he starts to hold her in a bride-like pose*

Ruby: E-eh?! *has she sees Mika sorta jumped with one arm behind her then he is holding her in a bridal style hold, making her blush immensely and drops crescent rose covering her face* M-mika W-what are you doing?

Mika: *he looks at Ruby confused on why Ruby is acting this way but he shrugged it off* What? I didn't want you to get hurt by running into a sword...

Weiss: You let your guard down! *she rushes forward aiming at his back in which Mika responded by jumping forward ducking Pyyrha's blade has she closes in then, swords start coming from the ground and slowly strike Pyrrha and Weiss in-which they slashed the blades down while Mika makes his escape with a blushing Rose watching*

Mika: *his face is puzzled has he gets behind a large sword for cover in case of other attacks* Is this the first time someone hold you like this?

Ruby: Y-yes, please put me down... *looking at the ground embarrassed*

Mika: Ok ok I will... Jeez it was just a weird pose... *puts Ruby and pats her head* Your out by the way!

Ruby: Awwwww... I'll watch then...*she snapped out of the thought of being hold by a boy and her eyes sparkle wondering what will Mika do*

Mika: Yup! *He skips to the side seeing Blake in-front of him and suddenly she skips pass him somehow and as Mika turns, he sees 2 semi-clones Blakes sorta do a running pose at him making Mika confused* Well then...this is gonna be interesting…? 

Blake: So, what do you think of this? *she stated this calmly but a bit excited to get to fight him one on one, inside her mind...uh she's currently fangirling, anyway, she charges in, making a clone on impact of the side where Mika did the slash has before except diagonally which, she expected this and jumped up, making 1 clone fall at Mika, while doing a overhead slash pose downward, in which Mika responded with doing nothing and closes his eyes focusing mana into his hands waiting for the oncoming strike* 

Mika: *At the last min he opened his eye widely and grabs the two swords with one hand and pushes them back and quickly uses his reality marble by letting a sword come from the ground and use it to hit the shadow clone that was used to distract him* Impressive and good planning, but you need to work harder to defeat me 

Blake: *She was shocked that he would not grab one sword but two swords in his hand! She couldn't believe it and she got pushed back too!* H-how?

Mika: Just needed to focus something *smirks and meanwhile Ruby was fangirling and cheered at Blake; "Come on Blake! Beat him!" then he does two more of the mana slashes and grabs a sword near him, pulling it out of the ground, waiting for Blake to make her move, while getting a duel-wielding stance* 

Blake: E-eh? *she steps forward and and is now in front of Mika then goes for a slash for the stomach in which Mika blocks with right sword and slashes with his left one, which Blake pulled out at the last second, and starts backing away, seeing Yang charging from behind to go for a punch* 

Yang: Take this! *Mika turns around seeing a punch heading for his stomach which he responded by stabbing his right sword on the ground blocking the shotgun pellets but now the force in which Mika staggers back because the sword broke*

Mika: Damn... *as he falls down, he picks himself up and smirks more* You're forgetting one thing, Yang

Yang: Eh? *her eyes widen has she see Mika eyes started glowing a bright blue and lightning starts coming out from them just like from "that video"*

Mika: Oy, Barbatos, give me some power... *The sword responds by glowing bright and his left eye starts bleeding a little, Ruby still fangirling as she watched the scene played out but notices the name of his sword*

Ruby: Barbatos? What kind of name is that?

Blake: *she sees some of the lightning that Mika is emitting from his eyes and she look at it in awe and curiously, she didn't notice this in the fight against Jaune, she starts running at him, trying to slash at his back*

Mika: *he hears the footsteps and turns around to Blake his left eye looking like it's crying a tear of blood, and grabs the blade again, then disarms her by pulling the sword from her which he did in a quick motion, making Blake shocked she tried grabbing her sheath but Mika was too quick and catches her before she falled down the ground*

Blake: *has Mika catches her hands and pulls her upright, in which she blushed and backs away a flustered* I lost...

Mika: Yup! now for *turns to where Yang she should be but isn't* Eh? where did she go?

Yang: Over here handsome! *Mika sees the 3 team JNPR members and Yang at his right side where he turned*

Mika: ...Damn used her as a distraction... Good job! but are you sure?

Yang: *smirks* Nora, smash!

Mika: Wait, what?

Nora: Yes! Here we go! NORA SMASH! *she jumps at Mika going for a overhead smash excitedly*

Mika: 0.0 Well then, can't say I was expecting that... *he counters by blocking the attack with his sword at the hilt underneath the hammer part of the weapon*

Nora: Aw! No fair! *She says this as Mika pushes the heavy weapon away seeing Yang and Pyrrha going for his sides, with Ren preparing to strike at his back*

Mika: Tch! Another trap... *he dodges Yang's punch but gets hit with Pyrrha's spear in which he skids over to Ren a bit, and he starts shooting at him from behind, his magic enhancing his muscle to block the impact of the attack but he still gets some bruises, but he slashes at Ren with Barbatos making a mana slash and turns back, Pyrrha in front of him as it shift it's form to a shortsword, and she swings it at Mika*

Pyrrha: We're not done yet! *she saids this has she does this and Mika simply ducked and parry the sword away and proceed to kick Pyrrha's shield which the impact made Pyrrha lose her balance a bit making her fall the ground on her back making her in a sitting up pose, and Mika started slashing at the shield heavily as Pyrrha struggles holding it up and she drops her shield, and Mika quickly pointed his sword at Pyrrha's neck. Pyrrha suddenly grabs the sword letting aura protect her had from cutting and pushed Mika back because he didn't react in time to stop the action because she thought she would stop but Pyrrha gets and grabs her shield, straps it on quickly and uses it to bash him on the edge part which Mika response to that is ducking and grabs her shield wrist then removes from her, putting the sword at her neck once more*

Mika: Now do you surrender? *his eyes starts calmly glowing and not as bright before it was, then realizes Pyrrha's hair color, he didn't pay attention before, but when he looks at Pyrrha clearly, his hearts starts beating quickly and his eyes start going to normal has he look at her hair and eyes, he takes a step back, breathing 

heavily* Why do you have to look like Cloudy? 

Pyrrha: E-eh? Um... I do surrender...

Mika: Anyway... your out! *he backs away turning around seeing Ren down on the ground shocked, and wasn't expected to be attacked like that* He's out! The next one is oh... Yang and Nora..?

Yang: SNEAK ATTACK! *she rushes him from the left side in which Mika dodged the punch by bending backwards hurting his back (. I do this sometimes and say, I feel like an old man doing that")

Mika: *has he dodges he hears his back pop and then he grabs Yang's fist in which Yang retract the arm pull Mika up, making Mika groan a bit* Man... I know how a old man feels now... Also! *he snaps his fingers and swords has started to rain down on Yang in which she backed up but Nora... she got trapped in blades so, She's out!*

Nora: Awwwwww...*she feels trapped and now...uh sad*

Mika: It's over Yang! You lose!

Yang: No way! *She punches some swords away and suddenly got trapped...* Yeah... looks like I got sword-trapped! Eh Eh?

Mika: Heh, thought so! Anyway I think it's time to go back to the dorms for the day hm? Also, Yang... Whhhhhy...?

Ruby: *she walks to Mika pouting* Awwww can we look around longer?

Mika: *sighs* Well, we can but I can't keep this up for a long time... about 10-45 mins I can keep up this world, maybe more... So, maybe tomorrow ok?

Ruby: Aw... ok I guess I'll wait! Come on everyone! It's time to go back!

Mika: Don't worry I can do it right now, *he reapplied his cloth bandage around his arm and then snaps, it echoes around the arena, and there was a bright where everyone close their eyes and when they open their eyes, they're back in the real world*

Ruby: Oh! I almost forgot Crescent Rose! *she sees Crescent Rose, that she dropped during the battle and quickly runs to where it is and hugs it smiling* Let's go!

Mika: Yeah... Come on guys!

Everyone grouped up after they gather their equipment and head out to the dorms, while talking about how strong Mika is, and how awesome they were at battling, Where Jaune was a bit sad that he couldn't get his upgrade today but he was determined that he'll make use of it to his best of abilities once he's finally got the upgrades, Mika walked into RWBY's dorm to hanging out with them and just talk, while putting up with Yang's bad puns*

Chapter End*


End file.
